Que exista Dios
by MyViperRoom
Summary: Han pasado años y, a su tan avanzada edad, Sheldon recibe su Premio Nobel de Física. Pero nadie imaginaba que ese día no sólo daría alegría al grupo de amigos...


**¡Hola! :D**

 **No puedo decir que he vuelto porque eso daría a entender que volveré a escribir más seguido. Cosa que dudo mucho.**

 **Hace unas semanas se me dio por empezar esta dramática y mega triste historia. Me fue complicada debido a que no me daba la imaginación, tenía la idea pero al escribir nada me convencía. Sin embargo lo terminé.**

 **Es de solo un capítulo, y (lo lamento por muchas) no hay nada para adultos xD De todas maneras espero que les guste. Espero poder escribir otra sobre TBBT y/o Shamy muy pronto. ¡Dejen comentarios, por fas!**

 **PD: Me disculpo por cualquier horror ortográfico.**

* * *

Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban, a pesar de ser un hombre de avanzada edad, todavía no podía lidiar con el temor de hablar en público.

-No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo-

-Ay, Sheldon, lo harás bien-

Amy acarició su encorvada espalda.

-Esperaste esto por años, ahora no te vas a rendir solo por hablar en público-

-Oh, claro que puedo hacerlo-

-De acuerdo, míralo de este punto: Hablar de tu merecido Premio Nobel de Física a un montón de mentes inferiores. Es pan comido-

Sheldon sonrió ampliamente, ella siempre sabía cómo convencerlo ¿qué haría sin ella?

-De acuerdo, supongo que no necesitaré esto-

Tomó su bastón y lo inclinó en la pared.

-Espera ¿qué haces? -

-Amy, no puedo presentarme con un bastón, no quiero que piensen que estoy viejo-

-Eres viejo, Sheldon. Uno muy sabio. Ahora toma el bastón, lo último que quieres es que te vean caer-

El físico sintió unos escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en ello.

-De acuerdo-

 _-Por eso, es un placer para mí presentar a una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestra generación. A un hombre increíble, a un amigo inseparable. Mi mejor amigo-_

Leonard, quien era el encargado de presentar y dar el Premio Nobel a Sheldon, lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

Alzó su mano hacia el físico y dijo con claro orgullo en su tono de voz:

 _-Un gran y fuerte aplauso al doctor Sheldon Cooper-_

Todos en el gran salón se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir mientras que Sheldon, ayudado por un joven, sube los cinco escalones al estrado. Una vez superado eso, miró al gran público presente, había flashes por todos lados, pero debía admitir que el sonido de los aplausos le daban una satisfacción que no se esperaba.

Leonard se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo gentilmente.

-Sheldon, tranquilo, todos estamos contigo. Vamos-

Sheldon volteó y miró a Amy. Una sonrisa por parte de ella era suficiente para armarse de valor.

Con la ayuda de su bastón y de su mejor amigo, llegó al podio e inclinó su bastón en el mismo. Había decidido no llevar papeles para leerlos porque sabía que tartamudeaba cuando estaba nervioso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era agradecer por el premio y por lo que había vivido para llegar ahí.

-Gracias-

Un fuerte sonido del micrófono ensordeció a todos en el salón.

-Yo… estoy muy… muy agradecido por… recibir…-

El maldito tartamudeo.

Tomó aire profundamente y miró a su amigo quien, con un disimulado gesto con las manos, lo animaba a continuar.

-Estoy… -

Recordó el consejo de Amy. Un montón de mentes inferiores.

-Me encuentro por primera vez frente a ustedes por una sola razón: La ineficiencia de todos. Si hubiera sido así, estaría aquí por enésima vez recibiendo mi enésimo Premio Nobel-

Leonard sintió su sangre descender de su rostro dejándolo pálido como un papel.

\- ¡Sheldon! - susurró

Sheldon lo miró con un gesto de molestia. Él tenía razón y no le importaba lo que pensarían los demás.

-Sin embargo, les doy las gracias-

Amy tenía razón, ya no se sentía nervioso. Ahora sentía que podía hablar por horas.

-Sí, gracias a todos por haberme dado esta increíble oportunidad. Desde niño siempre anhelé esto y haberlo conseguido por fin, ha cambiado completamente mi lista de los mejores días de mi vida-

Bajó su mirada al podio y acarició suavemente la madera perfectamente pulida.

-Aunque ¿saben qué? Ganar este premio no ha sido lo que más he anhelado- miró a su amigo con advertencia -Quieto, Leonard, el hecho de que ya no sea lo que más he anhelado, no significa que te lo puedas llevar tú-

El viejo físico experimental hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Y así lo hagas no será tuyo. Mira, tiene mi nombre escrito-

Leonard lo sentenció de idiota con la mirada.

Sheldon volvió su mirada al público.

-Tengo dos listas: uno sobre los días más felices de mi vida y otro sobre lo que más he anhelado. Es curioso que justo ahora me de cuenta que estaban mal hechas… -

Volteó a ver a Amy, ella seguía sonriéndole.

-Quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecer no solo a todos ustedes por este premio a mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo y mi vida. También quiero agradecer al destino, a la coincidencia o Dios si hay uno. Agradecer por permitirme el haber tenido a mi lado a quien me completó e hizo que esta vida sea la mejor de todos los universos paralelos-

Leonard bajó su mirada y contuvo una rebelde lágrima.

-Este trabajo no hubiera sido terminado si no fuera por la colaboración de la doctora Amy Farrah Fowler, su esfuerzo también está en este premio. Por favor, un aplauso a mi esposa, la doctora Fowler-

Sheldon estiró su mano para presentarla, pero al voltear ella no estaba.

-Sheldon, no. Ella no está-

Leonard se había acercado rápidamente hacia él.

\- ¿Dónde está? -

-Sheldon… -

Un dolor intenso pero fugaz lo sorprendió, Sheldon hizo un gesto de dolor llevando su mano a su pecho.

-Sheldon, ¿estás bien? -

-Sí, ya estoy bien, ya pasó. Amy se fue porque no quería subir ¿verdad? –

Leonard dio una rápida mirada al lado del escenario, donde había estado Sheldon esperando para subir a recibir su premio.

-Sí, se fue por eso, Sheldon. Tú sabes lo nerviosa que se pone. Tú continúa-

Sheldon negó con la cabeza desaprobando la actitud de Amy.

-Bueno, mi esposa ha tenido que retirarse, así que de todas maneras aplaudan, por favor-

Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse en todo el lugar.

-En conclusión, no puedo sentirme más agradecido y honrado de recibir este premio, de haberlo hecho gracias al apoyo de mis amigos-

Sheldon dio una sonrisa a Raj y Howard quienes se encontraban sentados junto a Bernadette y Penny y Clarie, todos tan viejos y cansados como él.

-Y, sobre todo, con el amor de mi vida a mi lado-

Miró a su mejor amigo, a él le debía también tantos agradecimientos…

-Gracias, mi querido amigo-

Leonard sonrió conteniendo las ahora rebeldes lágrimas, una de ellas se deslizo sin que pudiera evitarlo. La limpió inmediatamente y se acercó a Sheldon para entregarle el tan preciado premio.

Sheldon tomó su bastón y caminó para quedarse justo al lado del podio y sostuvo su premio en sus manos. Su tan anhelado Premio Nobel de Física estaba por fin con él.

El sonido de los aplausos retumbaron en el gran salón.

Se sentía dichoso de que su gran trabajo haya sido reconocido, de saber que su tiempo invertido había dado el triunfo que tanto había esperado. Pues, ahí estaba él, mirando a todo el público con una cansada sonrisa, pero con el alma revoloteando desesperadamente de alegría.

Y pensó que, si existía un Dios, definitivamente estaba ahí con él junto con su madre felicitándolo con gran orgullo.

Amy.

Volteó nuevamente y ella no estaba. Una inexplicable pena se apoderó de él ¿dónde estaba ella?

\- ¿Dónde está…? -

No terminó su frase, la había encontrado entre el público, justo al lado de la gran puerta de la salida. Seguramente se había escondido para que no la haga subir, la conocía muy bien.

A pesar de la gran distancia, podía ver lágrimas en los ojos de su esposa, sus cansadas y temblorosas manos estaban juntas y tapaban parte de su rostro. Parecía rezar, pero solo ocultaba su llanto de alegría, su llanto de orgullo por él.

Leonard tomó del brazo a su amigo para ayudarlo a bajar del escenario.

-Vamos, amigo, yo te ayudo-

-Leonard, hagamos una maratón de Star Trek para celebrar-

-Creo que es una excelente idea-

Sheldon volvió a buscar a Amy con la mirada, la encontró justo cuando salía del salón, de seguro la encontraría al salir.

Luego de haber respondido algunas preguntas a periodistas, tuvo que posar con su Premio Nobel ante cámaras en una rápida sesión de fotos. Él estaba muy viejo y cansado, esa rutina lo estaba agotando demasiado, sus piernas se ponían cada vez más pesadas.

Suspiró profundamente al notarse sin Amy.

Leonard estaba al lado del fotógrafo, ambos se miraron.

-Creo que es suficiente. Gracias- dijo el fotógrafo

Leonard se acercó a Sheldon, después de tantos años, él siempre había sido como un padre para su mejor amigo.

-Vamos a casa, nos llevarán en auto-

\- ¿No iremos todos juntos? -

-Les dije a todos que luego de la premiación estarías ocupado, así que se adelantaron-

-Oh, bueno, bien pensado, Leonard-

Ambos amigos se sonrieron.

* * *

El carro se estacionó frente al ya antiguo y viejo edificio, Leonard bajó primero para ayudar a Sheldon. Tenía la suerte de tener una mejor salud.

-No sé qué hiciste para ser tan ágil, Leonard-

El físico teórico bajó con dificultad del auto mientras se sostenía del brazo de Leonard.

-Supongo que es la ventaja de haberme casado con una mujer adicta al yoga y ejercicios-

\- ¡Oh! -

Sheldon hizo un gesto de molestia.

-De tan solo pensar en eso ya me cansé-

Leonard alzó una mano para despedirse el chofer, tomó nuevamente la maleta que tenía el premio de Sheldon (lo había dejado a un lado para poder ayudar a su amigo a bajar) y luego continuaron hasta entrar al edificio.

-Lo bueno es que nunca te cansaste hasta que lograste que repararan el ascensor-

-Bueno, deberías agradecerme de que no te exigí a ti a que lo repararas-

-Lo hiciste, Sheldon-

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, ambos ancianos entraron.

-Claro que no. Tengo memoria eidética, Leonard-

-Bueno, que raro que no recuerdes que pagué casi la cuarta parte de la reparación-

Sheldon levantó una ceja, ahora que lo escuchaba recién recordaba que era cierto.

-Oh. Pues, entonces muy bien. Esa bomba tan inestable la hiciste tú y por culpa de eso, el ascensor no funcionó, y por culpa de eso, me caí de las escaleras hace veinte años ¿recuerdas quién me compró este bastón? -

El físico teórico agitó el bastón cerca de la cara de Leonard haciendo que este rodara los ojos.

-Lo sé, tuve que soportar tus quejas todo el día-

El timbre del ascensor sonó para luego abrirse las puertas. Los ancianos salen. Sheldon se suelta del brazo de su amigo y camina hacia su departamento.

-Sheldon, ¿no quieres estar con nosotros? -

-Pero… no, tienes razón. De seguro Amy ya está allí-

Leonard lo quedó mirando por unos segundos.

-Sheldon… -

El físico experimental no pudo terminar, Penny había abierto la puerta al escuchar la voz de ambos.

\- ¡Ahí está el ganador! Ven, Sheldon haremos una reunión para ti-

-Oh, Penny, sabes que no me gusta la música y el alboroto-

-Bueno, sabemos que eres el viejo más amargado del grupo, así que no habrá música-

Bernadette aparece en la puerta apoyada del brazo de Howard.

-Hazle caso a Penny, ven con nosotros-

Penny se acercó a Sheldon y lo tomó de un brazo, Leonard hizo lo mismo.

Raj se asomó sonriente a la puerta.

-Oye, Sheldon, hice las empanadas que te gustan. Mira, Claire ya los está sirviendo-

-Oh, eso suena bien-

-Deberíamos hacer una maratón de Star Trek para celebrar- dijo Howard

El ingeniero ayudaba a su esposa a sentarse en el sillón nuevamente.

-Eso fue lo que le dije a Leonard-

Penny miró a Bernadette un poco alarmada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿una maratón? -

Bernadette sonrió divertida.

-Penny, estamos casadas con unos frikis por años ¿por qué te sigues sorprendiendo? -

Claire puso una bandeja con las empanadas en la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Yo ya me acostumbré, además Raj hizo que me gustaran un par de cosas-

-Es que soy el mejor esposo del mundo-

Todos sonrieron divertidos; pero no Sheldon y Leonard lo notó.

-Amigo ¿te pasa algo? -

Sheldon volteó a ver su departamento, nuevamente sintió que le invadió una tristeza, ¿dónde estaba Amy? Al parecer lo estaba esperando en el departamento.

Hizo un gesto de molestia a Leonard.

-Te lo dije, Leonard. Me está esperando en… -

Sheldon no terminó su frase, ese fugaz e intenso dolor en el pecho lo volvió a sorprender. Se incorporó y llevó su mano a su corazón.

-Por Dios, Sheldon ¿estás bien? - dijo Penny

-Llamaré al médico- dijo Howard

-Le dio lo mismo en la ceremonia, creo que mejor lo llevamos al hospital-

Leonard soltó el brazo de su amigo, puso la maleta al lado de la puerta y caminó al departamento de Sheldon, si lo llevarían al hospital debían llevar sus cosas.

-No, estoy bien. No quiero médicos, sabes que no me gusta que me toqueteen innecesariamente-

Bernadette frunció el ceño preocupada.

-Sheldon, creo que deberíamos llevarte para descartar alguna… -

-No, estoy bien. Solo quiero descansar-

Raj se acercó a Penny para tomar su lugar, ella también estaba cansada.

-Yo lo llevo, tú siéntate-

-Gracias, cariño-

Howard se acercó y tomó el otro brazo del físico.

-Tú abre la puerta, Leonard-

Él hizo caso, sacó sus llaves (poseía copias de las llaves de Sheldon en caso de emergencia) y abrió la puerta. Caminó hacia el cuarto para acomodar las sábanas.

Sheldon entraba al departamento con ayuda de sus amigos. En la cocina vio a Amy, su tristeza de no verla desapareció al instante. La había extrañado.

-Estoy cansado- le dijo él

-Lo sé, ahora te acompaño- dijo Amy

Raj y Howard se miraron y sonrieron.

-Leonard ya está arreglando la cama para que duermas un poco, le diré a Clarie que prepare un poco de té ¿o prefieres las empanadas? Las hice como te gustan-

Al entrar a la habitación, Howard tomó el bastón para colocarlo al lado de la cama.

-Lo dejaré aquí a tu alcance-

-Gracias-

Sheldon se sentó y poco a poco, con la ayuda de Leonard, se recostó en las almohadas que su amigo había acomodado para él.

-Creo que un té estaría bien, Raj-

-Ahora vuelvo entonces-

Howard miró la foto que estaba en el velador, todo el grupo de amigos sonreían a la cámara.

-Tantos años juntos-

Leonard sonrió recordando el día de aquella foto.

-Muchos años de amistad-

-Sí, muchos. Y yo sigo viéndome igual de joven-

Los tres amigos sonrieron divertidos.

-Bueno, vengo en un rato a verte, Sheldon-

-Gracias, Howard-

-Vendré cada diez minutos a verte, me preocupa ese dolor en el pecho-

-Estoy bien, Leonard, solo necesito descansar-

Leonard asiente con la cabeza y sale del departamento acompañado de Howard.

\- ¡Amy! -

La neurocientífica entra lentamente a la habitación.

A pesar de ser menor que Sheldon, la edad la había afectado más. No tenían hijos, pero ese problema lo habían superado con su dedicación en el proyecto que, luego de tantos años, le valía su primer Premio Nobel de Física a Sheldon ese mismo día.

-Eres un viejo testarudo, Sheldon. Y muy engreído-

Amy se sentó en la cama al lado de su esposo.

-Te están mimando como cuando tenías treinta años-

-Pero hoy es mi día y tengo derecho a ser mimado, Amy-

La anciana se recostó lentamente a su lado. Una tierna mirada silenció el ambiente para luego ambos abrasarse.

-Pero ellos están tan viejos como nosotros, Sheldon, ellos también están cansados-

-Hablando de eso. ¿Por qué no subiste conmigo al estrado? -

-Bueno, estoy muy vieja como para eso. Era tu momento; no el mío-

-Pero yo te quería ahí conmigo. Sin ti no habría hecho nada-

Amy sonrió tiernamente.

-Tal vez no era necesario. Tú dijiste todo por mí-

-Te extrañé mucho hoy, Amy-

Sheldon tomó la mano de su esposa y entrelazó sus dedos con las de ella.

-Oh, Sheldon, yo siempre estoy contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado-

-Pero si no te veo siento mucha pena aquí en el corazón-

-No te preocupes, esa pena se irá, porque ahora si no nos vamos a separar-

La pareja sonrió, juntaron sus labios en un pequeño y tierno beso.

Silencio por unos segundos.

-Amy ¿qué pasará cuando muera? -

\- ¿Qué te gustaría que pase? -

-Que exista Dios. Eso quisiera, ¿sabes por qué? -

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Porque quiero pasar toda la eternidad a tu lado-

Amy sonrió y dio un profundo suspiro.

-Yo también-

* * *

Raj tomó la bandeja con una empanada y una taza de té que Clarie había preparado.

-No te preocupes, amor. Yo lo llevaré-

El viejo astrofísico caminó despacio hasta el departamento de enfrente, la puerta estaba junta así que solo tuvo que empujar.

-Sheldon, sé que no querías empanadas, pero te traje una para que comas algo hasta la cena-

Con su vista puesta en la taza de té (para evitar que se derramara) entró a la habitación y colocó la bandeja en el velador.

-Aquí está, ¿quieres primero la empanada o el…? -

Raj se quedó en silencio mirando a Sheldon.

\- ¿Sheldon?... -

El físico no respondía.

-No… ¡No, no! ¡Sheldon! ¡Sheldon! -

Se acercó a su amigo moviéndolo constantemente, pero él no respondía.

\- ¡Sheldon! ¡Sheldon!... por favor, no… -

Leonard entró lo más rápido que pudo, todos habían escuchado los gritos de Raj.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! -

Al entrar en la habitación encuentra a Raj llorando sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Sheldon? -

Raj, al escuchar la voz de su amigo, voltea inmediatamente y lo abraza.

Casi al mismo tiempo entra Howard seguido de Penny, Bernadette y Clarie.

El ingeniero ingresa a la habitación y entiende inmediatamente la situación. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-Sheldon… no puede ser- susurró Howard

Penny se llevó las manos al rostro al entender lo que ocurría.

-No… no, no, no ¡¿Sheldon?! -

Entró a la habitación y vio a su amigo en la cama, parecía dormir tranquilo e incluso, una pequeña sonrisa se apreciaba en su rostro. Su mano izquierda estaba encima de su estómago cerrado levemente en un puño.

No soportó verlo así y rompió en llanto.

Bernadette se acercó a su esposo para abrazarlo, ella tampoco había soportado.

Clarie, también entre lágrimas, se acercó a Raj para calmarlo. Él se soltó de su amigo y abrazó a su esposa para seguir llorando.

Leonard intentaba calmarse por su esposa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Pero, siendo sincero con él mismo, necesitaba que alguien también lo abrazara y lo consolara, acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Pero no pudo más, él también rompió en llanto.

-Tranquila, amor- dijo Leonard entre sollozos -Él está con Amy ahora-


End file.
